


Sweet Little Brother

by unknown_mc_kun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Child Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Thesesus, Dark, Dark Thesesus, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Thesesus Scamander, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_mc_kun/pseuds/unknown_mc_kun
Summary: (AU) Thesesus loves his little brother so much to the point that it becomes unhealthy and dangerous for little Newt.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The world of Fantastic Beast and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm using her world and characters and add my own fictional information and knowledge to this AU. As I'm not too knowledgeable with HP and FB, you will find some contradictions and wrong information throughout the story and inaccurate history and buildings. Please keep in mind this is set in AU and I only create this story to have fun while my creativity lasted. There may be some OOC involved as well. English is not my first language so, I apologize in advance from my mistakes.

Thesesus returned from his sixth year of school for the holiday. One more year with excellent performance and results and he will finally pursue his ambition to become an Auror and finally had more time to spend time with his adorable younger brother. When he stepped into his home, he was greeted by his mother who was preparing dinner before she went back to the kitchen.

The first thing Thesesus did was to drop his bags in the entrance and he immediately went to the backyard where the little one always lingered around near the forest, taking care of his forest friends as usual. Thesesus couldn't wait to be with him for being apart for so long, it was been suffocating not having his sweet little brother around him and it was been like that every year.

He was glad next year was his final year at Hogwarts so that he can spend more time with animal lover. The warm summer breeze greets him as he entered the backyard, and he immediately saw his little angel sitting on under the shady tree, burying himself under the warm nature shade. Thesesus smiled as he remembered their promise, Newt had promise to be not too far from sight whenever Thesesus came home because his older brother wanted to meet Newt as soon as possible instead of worrying and being a very overly-protective older brother as soon as he didn't saw Newt in their backyard.

Little Newt was so adorable, a calm smile was plastered on his face, the shades of the tree was shadowing his freckles and sotly lighting his features so instead of going towards him, Thesesus alternatively called for him.

"Newt, sweetheart?" He said with a loud voice, loud enough for the other to hear him. Newt looks up and as expected, he got a nervous look mix with a bit of relief. He was always very shy with human contact even with his own family, but for Thesesus; he learned to crave for comfort and lean on Thesesus, but it won't change when he was nervous in nature. However, Thesesus didn't mind at all since this personality and behaviour was what Newt was.

The downfall was, he never made friends with any humans before, but a part of him was glad that he doesn't had any friends no matter how bad it seems. He just wants Newt to be only with Thesesus, he doesn't want little Newt to lean on to other people and forgetting about his oldest brother who would do anything for him. As selfish as it seems. Newt walk up towards him, with nervous steps and Thesesus immediately went down on one knee and spreads his arms happily.

"Come give your tired brother a hug, love." He said happily and Newt walked up to him both nervously and flushed, his cheeks with red showing how popping his cute little freckles were, he was looking at his own feet. Finally he walked into Thesesus embrace.

"I missed you, darling." He said lovingly as he wrapped his large arms around Newt's small frame. He ruffled away the soft copper locks from his forehead and places a small tender kiss on the exposed temple, he isn't surprised that Newt flinched a bit from the affection but he'll get used to it one day since his brother's love and obsession with his little brother will never get away.

Thesesus was waiting for Newt's reply and he frown, a bit disappointed that he didn't say it back and remained looking down to his small feet but he just suspect that Newt was so shy to return his affection for now.

"And what do you say, my innocent brother?" Thesesus look at Newt's nervous face with an encouraging smile towards the little one. He was using a kind yet demanding tone but Thesesus wanted to at least little Newt to return his affections after a year of tortures without even seeing his brother even once, as selfish as it seems to him. Newt was biting the bottom of his soft lips nervously as his hands scrunched up to small fist and grabbed the teenager's school uniform.

He looked up and exhales a small whimper which was adorable to Thesesus looking at how much effort it took for Newt's reply.

"I-I missed you... too... Thee..." His small angelic voice whispered softly between stutters as he looked up at his older brother with puppy dog eyes and red cheeks, clearly embarrassed doing such an action. Thesesus' lips smiled proudly as he caressed Newt's small cheek with his hand and kiss the other one affectionately.

"Good boy." He praised lovingly as he pressed another kiss on Newt's forehead, giving him one final hug. He stood up and he took out his hand towards his little brother. The child understands his gesture and accepts his brother's large hand. Thesesus gently held his little brother's fragile small hand and slowly lead them both back under the shade where Newt was.

He sat down comfortably and patted his lap towards Newt. With nervous steps, the sweet child nodded nervously and sat on his brother's lap with his back resting on Thesesus chest, his legs carelessly dangle in the air; the soles of his shoes lightly touched the grass. Thesesus place another kiss on the back of Newt's head before grabbing something from inside his school robe.

"Here, I made it for you. Hope you'll like it." He gestured Newt to open up his tiny palms and he place a large chocolate cookie wrapped around plastic. Thesesus actually tried baking cookies yesterday as a gift for his little brother who was a big fan of sweet and finally, after many fails, the cookie in his brother's hand was his only successful results.

"Extra chocolate chips and sweet just the way you like it." He said behind his brother's ear, grabbing a strand of hair and tucking it at the back of his ear. Newt stared at his palm for a while before looking up at his brother; a shock expression was shown on his face before a nervous smile surfaced.

"T-Thank you... Thee. I-I love it..." He doesn't know what to do but can only say thank you, he's not really too affectionate and won't be kissing Thesesus' cheek as a thank you which the eldest deeply hoped for but his kind and angelic smile was enough to make his day.

"You're welcome, my little angel." He ruffled Newt's hair gently and gives affectionate pecks on his brother's face, avoiding his lips hesitantly. It was too early for Newt to know his brother's true feelings for him; he was still too young and innocent. Thesesus was glad that Newt didn't flinch away from his kisses anymore. His little brother looked up at him nervously, a silent asking for permission of him wanting to eat the cookie now.

Thesesus nods gently and said "Go ahead," as he helped removed the wrapping from the pastry and Newt slowly ate it, a small happy smile plastered on his lips. Even though, Thesesus can't see his face and didn't hear any compliments, he knows that his Newt loves his pastry since he continuously ate the huge cookie in his tiny palms, getting his hands dirty. Thesesus smile lovingly as he played with Newt's strands of hair between his fingers playfully before he started speaking again.

"Tell me about your time while I was missing from your life before this, love." Thesesus ordered softly as he traced his fingers delicately on his younger brother's arm, rubbing soothing circles on it. Newt had stopped eating, a soft pause of silence as he thinks of his time being alone with their mother at home. Thesesus waited patiently and he rewarded his sweet little brother with a peck on the back of his ear lobe as Newt started talking, almost muttering the words like an innocent child being caught of his bad deeds, whilst he continued eating the pastry.

"I made friends with..." While nibbling on his snack, Newt explained his happy times when he befriends the creatures of the forests, tending a baby raven, drawing different type of creatures in his sketchbook which Thesesus bought for him two years ago. He also helped their mother treating a wounded Hippogriff. Within all that, Thesesus hummed in response, placing kisses on top of Newt's messy hair from time to time, inhaling the scent of honey, dirt and flowers; seeing that Newt always spend his time with nature, Thesesus loved the smell of his brother, wanting to be as close with him as much as possible.

He wondered if one day Newt would smell like him if they spend more time together. Thesesus always listened in carefully to Newt's voice, his body warming up every time he heard Newt's rare excited changes in tones as he explains his happiest days. Though, it stung that the eldest brother didn't get to be there to share Newt's happiness, but after graduation, he hopes he could be there at the time when Newt smiled radiantly, that's a reward itself being one of the brightest students at Hogwarts.

"He stopped breathing..." Newt whispered sadly as he now tell the time when he tried his best to save an injured rabbit from a large wound on its stomach, probably from some sort of unknown predator. Thesesus could feel his sweet little brother shook slightly, the sadness was obvious from the pain of his voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Thesesus tried his best to sound sympathetic since he's honestly not that too fond with animals as Newt was, but he could feel the sadness of his brother who's passion was to befriend any type of creatures and learn from them. He wants to be the only one to comfort him when he's in a state of sadness, to be the only one to see the little one in this state.

"But that's how life is." He said with a sympathetic tone and grabbed a napkin from his robe as he gently wiped his brother's dirty hands after he had finished the cookie. He grabbed Newt's chin and slowly raised the child's face to meet his own. Thesesus felt mix emotions in him as he saw Newt's face filled with sadness and pain, tears at the corner of his eyes provoked to fall with just a single feather touch.

Thesesus looked at the beautiful freckle face and feels a pang of both hurt and overwhelmed butterflies. He looks so innocent and fragile. A side of him wanted to tell him it was okay while another want to see more what of his brother's sobbing face look like, he actually didn't remember the last time Newt actually cried. It was probably because he hadn't been around Newt that much since he started studying. 

The better and good side of him overcomes the other one as he gives his respond.

"It's okay, my love. I'll be here when you need someone to cry to. Probably someday, you're going to become someone who would save those unfortunate creatures..." Thesesus said soothingly and place his hands on both of the child's soft cheeks. He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes with his thumbs, a gentle smile plastered on his face; he gently kissed the top of Newt's forehead.

His little brother looked up at Thesesus with an unsure expression and puppy dog eyes before he slowly nodded slowly.

"Okay... Thank you, Thee." He bit his bottom lip and the brother immediately noticed the corners of Newt's lips that had brown stains on both side of them, obviously from how messy he was eating his cookie. His pink lips were puckered and sweetly inviting. Thesesus think for a while as he stared at his brother's soft looking lips, and he tried something that he had never done before. He gave a gentle lick at a corner of Newt's mouth, rather than what he normally do with a napkin.

Even though it was odd for brothers to do this, he just wanted to test how Newt would react to his affections and how further he could go into it.

"I-It tickles..." Newt shivered and flinched a bit from the unexpected warmth of his brother's tongue. Thesesus studied his expression carefully, he got a cute red blush spreading across on his freckled face, and he was biting his bottom lips nervously. His eyebrows scrunch up in embarrassment but not discomfort. It was the usual reactions when Thesesus unexpectedly kisses him on the cheek or forehead after not meeting him for a while.

The brother's heart fluttered with happiness at Newt's response. He was still so innocent and he didn't mind this type of affection from his own brother at all. A small single step, a victorious one. He put on a gentle laugh and facade.

"Really sorry, little one." He smiled amusingly before he simply wiped the other dirty crumbs away from the other side of his mouth with his napkin. Newt flinched a bit from the contact but didn't complain this time. Thesesus gently pulled Newt away from his lap and they both stood up from their resting place. Thesesus helped getting rid of dust and leaves from Newt's clothes and the little one always used to being treated this way even though it made him nervous.

"Would you like to help your brother unpack, love?" Thesesus extended his hand towards Newt, after a second or two. Newt shyly grabbed his brother's hand and nodded timidly. Newt always wanted to know about his brother's experience in Hogwarts even though he doesn't actually admit it. Thesesus rewarded his sweet little angel with a kiss on the head and they went back inside the house, hand in hand.

The highly affectionate one of the two already thinking of the plans when he's spending his holiday with his brother every second that he could.

\---

Thesesus sighed as he went out of the bathroom door, he was wearing a beige sweater and grey trousers; suitable for a lazy Sunday morning. Wearing a long-sleeved top was also suitable for a chilly day. He was drying his wet hair with a fluffy towel and he went to the stairs, resting one arm on the staircase railings carefully as he took a peek down towards the living room. The teenager noticed there were no sounds of someone cooking or humming a tune.

His mother was already going out with her friends like she always does on every Sunday when Thesesus was home. She left the house no longer than an hour because Newt can't be left home alone even for ten minutes. Thesesus was actually the one that recommended his mother to watch over his little brother while he was studying at Hogwarts. It was true, that his mother had protested that it was alright to leave Newt alone for a while, saying that the eldest son should be thinking of his future instead of caring for his little brother.

At a random midnight when Newt was sleeping quietly in Thesesus' bed, there were a few quiet angry exchanges of Thesesus being upset towards their own mother who care more for the her oldest son and her saying that teenager was being too overly-protective. They had come into a compromised that their mother would be watching over the youngest son while the other son was gone in exchange for Thesesus to get good marks and ace his exams, giving at least an excellent performance at school.

He immediately agreed to her conditions since it was his goal in the first place, becoming a strong Auror just to protect his innocent Newt. Their mother didn't give much love towards his little brother as much as she did with Thesesus. Being the only closest human family member the little one had; the teenage boy took responsibility to give all the love, hugs, kisses and gifts he wants; no matter how shy and humble his little angel was when he received them.

He hummed to himself pleasantly as he was finally home alone with his adorable younger sibling. Their mother was never a big fan at how overly fond Thesesus was with Newt in front of her. Now that they were left home with just the two of them, Thesesus can give hugs and kisses to Newt without hearing any sighs of disappointment and small mumbles of complains from the woman.

He walked towards a nearby window, knowing what Newt was currently doing at this time. Still drying his hair off with the towel, he looked down towards a stable and he smile tenderly. Little Newt was suddenly patting a Hippogriff and taking care of them, a nervous smile plastered on his lips as his eyes looked at the creatures with pure kindness. He was wearing a button up white long-sleeved shirt, brown trousers and a dirty pair of charcoal boots.

The eldest of the two could only see his side profile, yet the young one looked perfect at every angle, the kisses of the morning sun made him looked like an impossible beautiful dream. He snapped out of his dazed staring before his brother was going to tell him that he felt that someone was watching him again, in the end, Thesesus' behaviour was never caught after all this time.

"Newt!" He had to shout a bit loudly since their distance was a little far; he draped the towel on his shoulder as he was finally satisfied at his hair just getting a bit wet. The young one flinched from his name being called and he turned his head up towards the open window where Thesesus was currently leaning out from. He looked anxious as he stared towards his brother, as if he being caught doing something dangerous, which was odd.

It was been a week since the student came back home, was he getting back to his first stage of shyness towards his brother? He was a bit frustrated about his Newt's depleting confidence; Thesesus was just going to shrug the boy's behavior as usual timid acts as he wants to spend as much time with the little one before their mother comes home.

"Spend time with your brother in the living room, would you, sweetheart?" Thesesus spoke with a calmer voice, sounding quite hopeful for his little angel of a brother to accept his request. He wiped his bangs with the end of his towels meanwhile. Newt luckily heard his older brother but instead of replying with his obedient ways; he was hesitating. The little one no longer looked up towards the window, rather, he was looking down at his dirty boots, freeze at patting the head of the Hippogriff.

Thesesus let out his breath through his nostrils, it was honestly a bit upsetting that the shy social anxiety filled little Newt didn't quite yet break his shy nature with his own brother who had encouraged him to open up to Thesesus of all those years growing up. After like a suffocating fifteen seconds for Thesesus, Newt finally had the bravery to raise his chin and face back towards the teenager.

"Alright..." He mumbled it as a disappearing whisper. Thesesus didn't actually heard his small tuneful voice, but he was quite good at reading Newt's lips due to many years from experience hearing lots of low voices from his little angel of all their precious time they had spent with each other. Thesesus' lips curved up warmly and nodded as his sign his acknowledgement. Newt face showed gentle and bright smiles as he said goodbye to his magical creatures that he always called his friends and family and he finally went back into the house through the backdoor from the kitchen.

Thesesus also pulled back from the window, drying his wet oak hair and hang the towel back in the bathroom. He grabbed an open book from his desk study and also grabs a sketchbook which was lying on Newt's bed. The two brothers used to be sleeping in separate bedrooms but since Newt had a lot of nightmares when he was younger and Thesesus always encouraged strongly that his cute little brother should sleep with his knightly brother; Newt had to move into Thesesus' larger bedroom and they had their separated beds.

Despite their sudden changed in sleeping arrangements, Thesesus was undeniably getting persistent and wanted Newt to be near him as much as possible. His little angel never protested or questioned his brother's unusual demands since he always had his full trust and faith with Thesesus. In the end, on most nights, Newt and Thesesus would be sleeping in his older brother's bed. Both of them accepting each other's warmth and comfort.

With his bare feet, Thesesus went down the wooden stairs with the two items in his hands; each step he took made the floorboard creak pleasingly to the ears. When the view of the living room met his sights, he already saw the little one already gathering his drawing supplies he had left them scattering everywhere around the living room out of messy habit, lots of his items were already gathered on the carpet floor in front of the living room couch.

At the other side of the longue room was an empty fire place. Thesesus had to remind himself to light up the fireplace tonight due to cold weather. The older brother gave his sibling his sketchbook to Newt's small hands, leaning his head down to give an affectionate peck on the little one's forehead. As usual, the reaction was like a shy little puppy's. While the child was collecting a few of the drawing supplies in his hands from the pile, the teenager sat himself on the couch, placing his book aside for a smidge.

He gently guided his Newt to sit on his lap comfortably until the little one's toes were lightly touching the surface the carpet below them. Thesesus didn't missed a very quiet and restrained whimper from Newt as his little brother was trying to adjust his sitting position to be more comfortable. The older brother sighed internally whether or not he should advice his little angel to not shy away his brother's love for the fourth time this week and his conclusion was just shrug it off for the time being just so to not waste more time alone with his sibling.

Newt placed his smaller quantity of art supplies besides them and open up to a new page of his sketchbook on his own lap, resting the back of his head against Thesesus chest. Meanwhile, his big brother grabbed his abandoned book and opened it up to the last page he had bookmarked. The two quietly started reading and sketching on their respective books. Thesesus' fingers automatically caressed the little one's head; enjoying the soft cloud-like feeling at how fluffy and nice his hair feels like under his palm, while his other free hand was holding his book, blue eyes started reading the pages peacefully.

This was one of their habits when spending time with each other peacefully to pass the time. Thesesus would be commonly reading books he borrowed from the Hogwarts library that would help to improve his performance at school, sometimes he would also read old stories and even muggle novels only when they were recommended from his younger brother. Newt would be sketching creatures he had met recently, magical or not; he would sketched out his encounters and love for the creatures.

Even though he had a slightly childish style with his art considering his age, he got a lot of potential in his artistic skills. It was mildly unfortunate that he only sketch only creatures and never people, and hugely disappointing when Thesesus once asked to sketch his older brother; Newt would reluctantly refused since he admit that he couldn't draw people, even his older brother who basically was pouting for a whole day when the new information struck him hard.

The siblings were peacefully enjoying each other's company in blissful silence, but it was too quiet for comfort for the older brother when the silence went on for way too long. It was almost five minutes in as they both were drawing and reading their own books and by two or three minutes, Newt would start small conversations; asking Thesesus mostly of his days at Hogwarts and talking passionately about the lovely creatures as he show his brother his sketches, explaining small details of the creatures' features and fun facts about them.

During one of these times, Thesesus purposely never start a conversation to help improving Newt's social skill little by little and this method had always been successful, until now. Thesesus waited hopeful thirty seconds more, half-expecting for his little brother to produce a timid whisper or an utter. Even though he was still holding it, he no longer was focusing reading his book, eyes trailing down towards on top of the copper hair he was playing with in his hand.

Thesesus still remain calming threading the soft locks with his fingers, waiting for any sort of sound from the child who was currently sitting on his thighs. Only silence and the constant sounds of a tip of a pencil meeting paper entered his ears. Newt was completely obvious at the anxious stared at the back of his head, or he chose to ignore it entirely. The younger Scamander had his rebellious pace at times too, but only once or twice in his life; something was really wrong about his brother's behaviour.

The student was beginning to get worried and break his silent winning streaks of not being conversation starter.

"Newt, sweetheart?" Thesesus his hardest attempt to make his voice sounds very tender and not make it seemed like he was gradually getting anxious towards his little brother's silence. He gave a gentler caressed on the little one's head as he put down his book aside on the couch that he had lost interest on reading a few minutes ago. This time, he placed the now reassuring free hand on the Newt's small right shoulder.

The younger Scamander somehow flinched a bit too roughly from the contact as if he never had been physically made contact with another human being before. Thesesus knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and a strange question suddenly pop up in his head.

was Newt actually scared of him?

"Hm...?" The little melodic voice sounds so weak and restrained, yet he instantly replied with his usual frail cute voice. However, his little angel didn't lift his face up to look at Thesesus' own. He sometimes does look up but his cute button nose was immediately met with a sweet peck from the affectionate brother and Newt would immediately become beet red and embarrassed.

Thesesus slightly understand that he decided refused to look up towards his brother to not be more embarrassed than he was, but the fact that the little one didn't stop drawing in his sketchbook as if he doesn't want to continue their social interaction and the warmth of his back against Thesesus' chest was gradually getting farther and colder was making the older one felt like something was extremely wrong with the little one.

Did he have a bad day? Did one of his creature friends passed away? Did Thesesus do something wrong and made him sad in some way?

"You're awfully quiet today, love." The older brother made an attempt of a subtle push, easing his way into the very timid little mouse of a brother with his usual kindness. Disappointedly, there was not a single response from his younger sibling, so the older brother put more efforts to encourage his sweet little Newt to open up to him. Thesesus stopped combing the little one's fluffy hair with his fingers, already missing the softness of his precious locks; instead he gently put his arms in the spaces of Newt's underarms.

Strong and long arms wrapped around the little one's tiny waist from behind. In the process of the embrace, the warmth of Newt's back met with Thesesus' chest came back and he let out a pleasant sigh, thinking he can't get enough of his own affections towards his little angel. He heard a controlled exhaled breath of surprised from Newt instead, but he still refused to talk to him.

Something close to anger and frustration was gradually bubbling inside in the student's body, he really hates being ignored by his favourite person in the world, but Newt doesn't like that side of him; so he had to be calmer and patient on the inside.

"What are you drawing today, little one?" Thesesus asked with his most curious voice and expression and wanted to ease his way into Newt's nervous bubble instead of throwing words of disappoint towards Newt's recent displeasing behaviour. Smiling affectionately, he leaned in closer and placed his chin on top of the child's shoulder, earning an uncomfortable whimper from the little one.

As of now, Thesesus lost most of his patients as he sighed a little loudly than he needed to, clearly sounds so frustrated and gradually tired of losing this one way conversation battle. Thesesus knows that Newt finally knows his older brother's sour mood now since the young man basically let out hot air towards the child's sensitive ear, making the little one shivered for a few seconds.

As expected, no answer, it was like as if he wanted his brother to be angry at him. Thesesus had enough of the suffocating silent treatment.

"Newt, You know that I never li-" He lean his head a little closer to at least look towards Newt's side profile, hugging him more tightly; his arms still holding them both together. Suddenly, all of his irritated words and his calm breathing had been caught in his throat the very moment he saw what Newt was drawing on his empty page. On the white sheet paper of Newt's sketchbook was a single drawing in the middle that filled just half of the canvas.

Newt usually had a cartoonish yet clean style and at the moment, the child was drawing a lazy sketch of a wolf. However, something was odd; the drawing was messy and black in colour only. The wolf was standing on what it seems to be on its legs, but the legs and paws were almost none existence since messy lines had been sketched on the lower part of the body. The wolf had unrealistically cartoonish yet sharp teeth, a large drooling tongue poking out of its hungry mouth.

Its eyes were hollow and empty, the darkest of black on the drawing, it was staring straight back into Thesesus' eyes with its face looking front. The fur made the wolf looked like it was ruined and blobby, not like Newt's usual cute style. He only observed the drawing for a good five seconds before he averted his gaze towards the small hand that was holding the pencil, the tip of it was starting the second ear of the scary looking wolf, a dot drawn on an area of the page instead because the hand isn't making a move to continue.

The small fingers had probably stopped working long ago because it was trembling. He was possibly shaking in fear even before he started drawing due the state of the unfinished disordered sketch. After a few seconds of suffocating silence between the two brothers, something immediately clicked in Thesesus' mind, remembering back Newt's behaviour, reactions and responses since he had his bath.

Negative emotions started to emerged deep from the older brother's heart and the arms that was hugging his little brother's torso were now embracing him too tightly to the point that it had caused displeasure and pain for the little one.

"I-I'm sorry, Thee..." Newt finally knows that his brother had found out, he whimpered in discomfort as half of his upper body feels like he had been crushed by strong and frozen arms. The pencil in his hand had been dropped and rolled down onto the rug with a muted sound, his sketchbook still remaining on his lap with the twisted drawing of a wolf on display. The little one tried to push his brother's arms away and muttered a guilty apology but his efforts were useless since the teenager who was currently embracing him without any of his usual love remained stone.

He was still comprehending of what he just finally discovered and thinking some way on how to control himself in this situation, heart pounding hard in his chest. The frightened child acknowledged that he was in the worse of troubles when he feel his brother's uneasy heartbeat on his back and heard a cold voice on the back of his ear, something sounding like an angry growl comes afterwards.

"Take off your clothes." The voice was void of any of Thesesus usual affectionate and calming emotions, it was cold and filled with contained rage. Newt started to tremble as he noticed that his brother was now angry at him, which was the worst side of his older sibling. His words aren't even a request, it was an order but the younger brother can't even move a muscle since he was too scared to confront this side of Thesesus.

The older sibling was extremely disappointed that the little one didn't immediately follow his brother's orders, only kept shaking on his lap like a kicked puppy. He was almost at his boiling point right now and he wanted to immediately distance himself from the fragile brother before he would regret anything he will do to Newt.

"Thee-" Thesesus knows he wanted to apologize again which was not what he wanted right now, so he rudely ignored him completely and pushed him off his lap a bit too roughly as he stood up abruptly. The child yelp in surprised as he was forced to stand on his feet, almost stumbling down onto the carpet; his sketchbook had been abandoned with the pencil on the carpet. The teenager didn't pay attention if he hurt his baby brother or not and he stood up almost mechanically, passing the trembling child and instead look towards the dirty fireplace.

He was concentrating at counting how many leafy-looking ashes were left behind since the last time the fireplace was used. Breathing through his nose, the rhythm in his heart had calm down a little, but he still remained furious.

"Take off your clothes now, Newt." Ordering once again, he turned his head to the side just a little, not seeing his little brother completely, only a paralyze trembling silhouette through his messy bangs. No response or movement. He faces back towards the fireplace to have another quick round of stress relieving exercise. Breathing in, breathing out; he furiously combed his slightly wet hair with his fingers, clearly frustrated at how stubborn his disobedient little brother was.

He turned back around completely on the heels of his feet, freckled cheeks and ears slightly red due to his inside anger. Newt was looking down on his bare feet, shaky fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, completing whether or not he should do it or out of nervous habit when he doesn't know what to do. Thesesus knows it was the latter; the child hadn't experienced this side of his older brother for a long time. Of course, he was scared and unsure of what to do now or he was trying to protect something that he doesn't want Thesesus to knows and ruin.

However, it didn't stopped Thesesus no matter how sorry Newt looked; no matter how many apologize he gets. The little one broke their most important promise.

"Newton!" 'This was your final warning.' An echo of Thesesus' furious voice had been added in the back of the both of the brothers' mind since he even shouted the little one's full first name. A small sob started to come out of Newt's frail and trembling lips, he was at the verge of crying as he closed his eyes, probably hoping this was just a stupid nightmare. Droplets of tears had appeared at the corner of his tightly closed eyes, if he were to open up his eyelids, those tears would finally fall on his cheeks; one after another until he can't stopped them and he will start crying.

"P-Please... Thee... I-I'm..." The whimpering child had crossed the final line, finalizing his persistent decision for the last time. Thesesus let out a devastated angry breath though his nostrils and click his tongue with obvious disappointment showed on his upset features. He quickly walked up to his panicked baby brother, a threatening energy looming around his determined steps.

The older Scamander hastily went down on his knees close in front of his brother, earning a visible jerk from Newt but he made no move to pull back or stepping away, utterly frightened of the outcome if he were to boil his brother's anger more by basically running away from him. The little one's wet eyelids reluctantly opened and finally, small droplets of salty tear fell down on his red cheeks.

Newt wanted to wipe the cries away with his sleeves and he raised his quivering arms towards his face but he didn't make it in time because Thesesus' actions had disrupted his own.

"A-Anh!" Without warning, swift fingers clumsily attacked the child's buttons shirt. Thesesus' blue eyes were filled with impatient rage as he undid his little brother's button one by one from the top. Due to his rough treatment, one or two buttons had been detached from their threads; ruining Newt's top.

"N-No..." Finally reaching the breaking point, the little one started sobbing quietly, uttering small whimper and inaudible words. The younger Scamander yelped with both fear and embarrassment as his shirt had almost been completely unbutton, saved for the last bottom one. However, Thesesus loveless hands carelessly ripped the shirt away from Newt's small quivering body, ignoring the last button being ripped apart from the fabric and threw the ruined piece of clothing away onto the floor.

He inhaled a sharp frustrated breath as he observed Newt's naked upper body but it isn't over. The older brother grabbed the waistband of Newt's trousers, hearing a hesitating scared soft cry from the little one but the teenager ignored him once again, He pulled the trousers all the way down to the Newt's small ankles and hissed annoyingly under his breath as if this was a hard obstacle for him to overcome.

"Feet up." He commanded with distant emotions, none of his caring nature was had returned yet. Thesesus almost nodded proudly at how his sweet crying little angel automatically followed his demands and raised his shaking feet up one by one, allowing for him to finish undressing his bottom clothing. The trousers had been discarded too along with the ruined shirt. For finally following his brother's orders, he usually deserved a proud affectionate little peck on the forehead.

However, he didn't get to receive his reward because Thesesus bad mood had gotten worse as he observed the condition of the child's body that he had been hidden from him. On Newt's shoulder was a red bruise, almost becoming purple, a few scratches and peeled skin surrounded the red area. All of the small wounds had dried up but dry blood had been smeared around the skin of his shoulder.

Ah, he actually tried to clean his wounds himself so that his brother wouldn't notice his bleeding through his shirt. He roamed his cold fingers on the wound very delicately, lightly hovering above the wound but not touching, but his touches had already put Newt to his emotional limit since the little one was fearing for the worst possible of outcome for hiding his injuries from him. Not paying attention to the pleading crying from the child, he looked towards the little one's knees.

Exposed dry bloody small wounds and tore skin tissues on both of them, Newt made little effort to clean the wounds since he could easily just hide them underneath his trousers. The texture and fabric of his trousers also had its benefits since the blood can't get soaked into this kind of fabric trousers. His hand traced against the soft skin of the younger Scamander, ghostly touches roamed from the surface of his shoulder to his underwear until his thigh, giving a light thigh massage on the way down to his knee.

But this time, he put light pressure on one of the bleeding knee with his thumb, not enough to bleed Newt more, but enough to cause him to feel like his skin was burning. 

"Hic- Hngh... S-Sorry, Thee..." Newt whimpered in both of small pain and coldness of the morning, understanding that he deserved this for misbehaving, for lying, for breaking his promise. His hands were balled into small fists as he wiped away the endless painful tears away from his face. He started hiccupping and his breathing was becoming ragged as his nostrils had been clogged with wet snot.

His cheeks were so beet red and swollen from both embarrassment from his almost nude body and him constantly wiping of his own crying away. Thesesus stood up and began to walk around the child, muting himself from any kind of begging and apologizes. Circling around the child, calculating cold blue eyes saw an already purple bruise with no open wound on the back of Newt's upper thigh; the purple mark was located near his bottom.

It was going to be a challenge for Newt to sit down without causing pained discomfort to himself. Thesesus massaged the bruise gently with soothing fingers, observing and hearing Newt's painful whines and soft cries, but no actual 'sorry' words comes out; finally deciding that apologizing like a broken muggle recorder was utterly useless now. An unpredictable stone emotion was plastered on Thesesus' face as he had enough of his personal inspection of Newt's physical wounds and he went in front of the weeping child.

The teenager bend down to share the same gaze level once again, wet beautiful blue eyes meeting with cold, strong, blue ones, staring deep into each other. There were only a few seconds of silence, only terrified hiccups and messy whimpers filled the empty and silent lounge room, no sound coming from the older occupant of the room. Newt closed his wet and raw eyes twice, presumably still wanting to believe this frozen moment isn't actually reality.

That was how Thesesus had taught him. If the child had a nightmare in his sleep, he had to blink twice in that very nightmare to wake himself up, and he usually woke up to his brother cuddling him and saying comforting words, saying he always be there for him. Thesesus wondered how Newt handles his nightmares when his brother isn't there to support him.

Would he be sad from the lack of warmth? Will he be wishing for his brother to be with him? Would he ever stop thinking about his brother? It feels nice if his little angel was always thinking about him, even when he wasn't there with him. It made the older Scamander felt like his darling little one belongs to him in his mind and more. If the younger brother actually thought this was a nightmare, the older brother made a move to make sure it wasn't.

Newt must experience this harsh reality for breaking their promise and his own pained and displeased heart. Thesesus gently place his palm on the distraught child's red and soft cheeks, his thumb tenderly wiped the distressed tears away. This may usually be an act of affection whenever the older brother showed such warming actions, but the Hufflepuff's face was void of any kind of emotions.

The emotionless kind gesture just made his little brother crying more tears, recognizing that Thesesus won't forgive him that easily. His other free hand roamed around Newt's cold body, icy fingers finally delicately caressing the dry cuts on his shoulder, making sure not to put any pressure on the fresh wound with his fingertips.

"We made a promise." The taller of the two finally spoke with the softest tone he could use with a hint of visible disappointment, hiding his inner rage successfully. However, his kind-sounding voice didn't make the child calm at all, only lowering the volume of his weeping very slightly.

"T-Thesesus... Please..." The younger sibling begged with a sore, trembling throat, a small fist still rubbing his swollen eyes, uselessly wiping away the tears and itches of his swollen eyes away. He no longer used the cute nickname that both of them like. He stopped mechanically when the large hand that was cupping his cheek not-so-gently slapped the small hand away. Thesesus took his chance to continue speaking.

"That we never-" The brother with the oak-colour hair get a moment to pause, wanting to see his brother's reaction after he impolitely slapped the small fist away from his face. He doesn't want his sweet little Newt to hurt himself more, but he doesn't had to be gentle when it comes to showing his disapproval. Not knowing what to do, the little one place both of his trembling arms at his sides, goose bumps appeared on his body; reminding him that he was getting colder by the minute.

He let out a hesitant whine under his breath; his almost naked body was making him more uncomfortable than ever, with the aid of Thesesus' finger lightly tracing his shoulder wound in a provoking manner.

"Ever." His voice became a bit louder and angrier with that single word, indicating that he felt betrayed even though he doesn't show it and his thumb put a quick deep force towards the deepest part of the injury, blue cold eyes anticipating the child's reaction.

"Ah!" A surprised shriek was the reaction, followed by messy sobbing and whimpers of broken apologies. The hand on the little one cheek was covered with an underwhelming waterfall of tears fell down into small lines onto Thesesus' wrist and Newt chin. The thumb that the older sibling used had smudges of red, telling him that the cut on his shoulder opened up very slightly; getting the sweet little angel more of a sobbing mess.

"Hide anything from each other." He now placed both palms on the little one's wet face; the very same thumb tracing the endless sad cries away instead smeared a small paint of blood on the little one's cheek. But the child haven't realized one side of his face had small smear of blood on his cheek, he was too concentrated on how painful his slightly opened shoulder wound was giving him, eyes closed tightly, still wishing this was a nightmare.

"Mngh..." That was Newt's only response, trembling in his almost nude form, Thesesus word's cutting deeper into his brain than his actual injuries. He knew he made his biggest mistake but his brother was here to carve his mistake to be visibly engraved in his own mind.

"And you broke it." The older brother finally finishing saying it with an emotionless voice, eyes showing the same disappointment and deep fury that were in his heart. His thumbs was tracing soothing circles on his face in a mocking manner of kindness, the smeared blood on one side had dried up in only a few seconds. Newt finally noticed the dry blood on his cheek because he started raising his own shaking hand and landed itself on Thesesus' own.

"I'm sorry... Hic- I'm s-sorry..." Newt didn't know how to respond, repeating apologies between broken hiccups were the only thing he could come up with even though he knows he couldn't ask for forgiveness too soon. He stopped his actions for a few second, waiting for his hand to be swatted away once again but when it didn't come; his small hand was now concentrating on touching the area around Thesesus' thumb, wanting the foul colour off his skin as soon as possible.

However, it was impossible since Thesesus' hand was mostly blocking the dried blood under his palm and he gave up immediately, dropping his weak arm back on his sides obediently.

"Just tell me why you decided to hide this from me." Thesesus removed his hands from the sobbing child's wet face and instead landed themselves on Newt's shoulders. He avoided placing his palm on the fresh injury and gave soothing massages on the pale freckled-skin on both of his shoulders. Giving a gentle gesture, he wanted to encourage his misbehaved baby brother to speak up his reason for putting so much unnecessary effort to make these ugly yet non-threatening injuries a secret.

Newt looked down towards his more interesting toes, swallowing his cries this time but to no avail, he kept on quietly weeping frozen in his shaking form. Thesesus sighed disappointingly as his expectations were not easy to achieve if he behaves too gently. He now throws away his kind gestures and roughly grabbed the younger brother's chin, forcing him immediately look up to his older brother's fierce stare.

"Artemis." His voice had become deeper and colder as he spoke Newt's middle name. The child's sobbing reduced to small whimpers, body as hard as steel than before, swollen eyes blinking multiple times in fear. He had actually wanted to look away from those emotionless blue eyes, but he winced in pain instead as Thesesus' grip on his chin was too strong.

He knew that his little brother never like his first middle name since it was actually a female name and Thesesus barely called him by his middle name unless he wants to tease him playfully from time to time. He never like being treated like a girl in first place since their mother had expressed obvious disappointment for not having a daughter, instead of getting another son.

However, in this situation; being called by his middle name was never a playful manner. It almost sounded like his own sibling was threatening him if he insisted on being persistent; he'll be badly punished for it. This simple yet dirty method had actually work and the younger brother finally spoke, his wet and soft lips eventually starting to form actual useful words.

"I-I don't-don't want... to-to say goodbye to m-my f-friends..." Thesesus could actually missed Newt's reason in a whispering frightened sentence, but the teenager's hearing was quite sharp. The older brother blink once and removed his hands away from the shuddering little one who continued on crying but he only produced dry tears, eyelids spend and exhausted.

The older two remained quiet as he stood up almost too quickly, resulting the child to had a surprised reaction. Thesesus closed his eyes and gently massaged his nose with his fingers, relaxing his inner rage with another round of effective breathing exercise.

Ahh, I see. He actually trespassed too deep into the forest. Since the Scamander family lived at the edge of a dense forest, there were lots of dangers lurking around the deepest part of the forest. Muggles, magic folk, animals and magical creatures alike posed harm towards anyone, especially innocent Newt. The little one once had a traumatized experience when they were younger and the older brother had to make sure that incident never happened again.

He build fences by himself around the property of their home and another layer of barb wires with protective charms just to make sure no danger living being trespass their properties. He knew his spells was not as strong as his professors but it was enough for his little brother to sleep peacefully at night. Newt actually made a new record to break one of his brother's personal rules.

He was allowed to roam around the forest at a very safe and close distance but he wasn't allowed to pass the fence of barb wires. Thesesus' spells can't let any dangerous beings into their property but the family can get passed through it. The Hufflepuff had deemed it unnecessary to make the protection spells to work both ways, because he and their mother had no business going into the forest.

However, Newt was a special case. He would never hesitate to go deeper just to find new creature friends, not having any regards for his own safety. But since the traumatized event; he was too scared to go even near the barb wires and that was enough. Thesesus can relax as it was until now. No wonder his little brother was hiding this from him because he knew if he breaks the rule, Thesesus' words of the past buried deep into his mind will be there to remind him.

'If you ever walk pass the barb wire fences, I won't ever let you out of the house.'

'You won't ever see your magical creatures until I told you so. I mean it, Newt.'

'Understand that this is for your own safety.'

Many questions were appearing in his mind right now. Had Newt actually went deeper into the forest even before while Thesesus was at school? What reason would he had to go there anyway, knowing his traumatized past? Chasing a lost rabbit? Met a hostile creature? Based on his injuries, none of the wounds came from any claws or sharp teeth.

Studying a few medical books had its perks, the least dangerous injuries Newt had experienced on his shoulder was from being stabbed or cut from medium-sized tree branches. The purple and red bruises on his knees and back thigh indicated that he had fell down from strong impact. He may have dropped down from climbing a tree or he clumsily fell on the ground, since the innocent child barely paid attention to his own safety and his surroundings. And all of this happened while Thesesus was taking a bath.

It honestly doesn't matter what reason his little brother had for receiving these injuries. If he were to behave, this would never happen and they both wouldn't have this unpleasant conversation in the first place. Why was Newt making it harder for Thesesus who only just want to protect him? The older Scamander was quite tempted to lock his little angel in their room for the rest of the year. No matter how much he apologies and cried, both brothers know the younger Scamander was at fault.

Thesesus went down on one knee once again but in a slower manner, just not to make the child more scared of his actions once again. The sibling shared an intense and frightened look with each other in silence while Newt was fidgeting nervously in his place as his brother's eyes roamed around his almost exposed body. Thesesus crouched closer towards his brother's comfort bubble at little one's side instead of in front of him and Newt only stood frozen.

To not shock the younger sibling, he gently placed a hand on his baby brother's upper back and an arm at the back of the child's knees. Newt was confused as to what his brother was doing to him but he understood immediately as Thesesus gave him a cold yet ordering gaze. They both exchanged a knowing and silent look and the boy with copper curls nodded and swallowed an agitated lump down his throat.

He hesitantly leaned back and trusted his weight onto Thesesus' arms. The older brother easily lifted Newt off his feet and his brother lay half of his exhausted face onto his sibling's hard chest; no longer producing tears. The older sibling managed to grab Newt's discarded clothes from the floor, not wanting their mother to blame her younger son for ruining his clothes again. In this case, it was Thesesus' fault but he didn't want her to acknowledge his blame either.

He hanged Newt's clothes on his shoulder and started to carry his little brother onto the stairs. He glanced at the open sketchbook once again as they ascended onto the stairs and clicked his tongue in annoyance, to show his obvious depreciation of this whole event to himself.

"Thesesus..." Newt must have heard him because his little brother suddenly paid attention to him and looked at his brother's irritated face with worried yet tired eyes. His voice sounded like he was begging for forgiveness for the last time or he wasn't used to this kind silence at all. Thesesus haven't calm himself down yet, so he gave a knowing commanding glare that he doesn't want another word from the child's mouth until he allowed him to.

Newt widened his eyes in fear but blinked once regretfully with acknowledgement before returning to lay his head against Thesesus' chest. He let out a small whimper, hearing his brother's fast and raging heartbeats, the older Scamander's mood haven't change. The brother continued to carry the now quiet sibling up to the stairs until the end of the corridor on the second floor where Thesesus', now the brothers' bedroom is.

They were both were silent for the short yet suffocating journey but he knew Newt was still panicking on the inside, still couldn't take in what just happened to him. The door was slightly ajar, so Thesesus pushed the door open with his back and the afternoon sunlight shining down through the opened window greeted their sights. Newt's first reaction was a shivering action because there was a cold breeze caressing his exposed skin when they entered and he let out an uncomfortable breath through his nose, but remained obediently quiet like Thesesus silent look had demanded him to.

The older Scamander walked up to his own bed which was unfortunate for the under-dressed brother because above the side of the bed is an open window and the wind will always be giving him chills until Thesesus allowed him to cover himself. He gently let Newt down onto the soft mattress and out of instant reflexes; the younger Scamander hugged himself and rubbed his upper arms for little to no warmth.

He stopped for a moment just to make sure that his sibling would stop him but he let out a quiet sigh of relief and continued giving himself non-existent warmth when Thesesus instead walked to the other side of the room and threw Newt's ruined outfit away into a basket. The teenager was giving a thought whether he wanted to throw away or wash and sew Newt's clothing.

He decided on the latter so that Newt will always be reminded of him his breaking promise and Thesesus' heart every time he will wear one of them. The older sibling started walking out of the room without a word and turn around as he stopped at the door when he heard a confused sound coming from the boy. He threw a silent stare towards the shivering Scamander, emotionless blue eyes silently telling him to not move his spot.

Newt bit down his bottom lip nervously and quickly nodded, now he was placing his chin on top of his knees whilst his arms were wrapping themselves around his naked legs. His previous attempt of warming himself had proved to be effortless. Thesesus nodded back silently, acknowledging the child's streaking compliance and went out of the bedroom, making sure to leave the door wide open due to his distrustful instinct.

With quick footsteps, he walked towards the bathroom and efficiently searched the cabinets to get a few aiding supplies, small clean towel and a bowl of cold water. Having enough needed items in his hands, he retraced his steps back to the bedroom and he let out a satisfied hum as he saw Newt was in the same position as before just as he had left him.

However, his exhausted little brother was shivering more than before, indicating that he will get unwell if the icy breeze insisted on bothering him and Thesesus clicked his tongue in annoyance before dropping his items besides Newt and went onto the very same bed. He closed the window and locked it completely. Turning his head slightly to check up the silent child, he quickly noticed that Newt actually wanted to say thank you but held his breath at the right moment, remembering to be silent until his brother let him speak.

The older brother didn't paid attention to the little one's undying effort of obeying him and instead walked to his desk. He rummaged through the drawers to find ointment and healing cream while he shot a quick glance to the silent child. Newt remained quiet, weak eyes looking down at his lap, fingers twiddling with each other nervously. With the last remaining needed supplies, he walked up to the occupied bed and arranged the items beside the little one. Both are coldly silent the whole time, Newt still remaining following his brother's silent command.

"You won't be seeing your friends, Newt."

"T-Thesesus..." The boy almost cried once again and Thesesus finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright." He finally finished covering Newt's wound.

"But I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"I'm..."

"...Sorry..." The younger lowered his gaze to the floor, but the brothers' heads perked up to hear their mother calling for help to carry her items.

"Give a helping hand to mother." Newt nodded nervously and walked to the door with a pained and slightly swollen red face but he turn back to see his brother one last time.

"Go on, I'll be there shortly." He told him gently before continuing.

"You can take a nap afterwards." Newt nodded hesitantly and leave Thesesus to his own thoughts. 


End file.
